In the past, as a liquid applying tool, there has been known a liquid applying tool in which a tip end of a liquid applicator member housed in a tubular shaft of the liquid applying tool is adapted to be projected out of and retracted in the tubular shaft via a tip end opening of the tubular shaft by means of a rotary cam mechanism. The rotary cam mechanism generally includes a rotary cam member provided in the tubular shaft so as to be movable between an advanced position and a backward position, and a cam body formed around an inner peripheral surface of the tubular shaft. The rotary cam mechanism is adapted to be actuated by a knocking member inserted, via a rear end opening of the tubular shaft, in the tubular shaft with a rear end portion thereof being projected rearward from the rear end opening of the tubular shaft. Every time the rotary cam member is pushed by the knocking member, the rotary cam member is rotated by a predetermined angle with respect to the cam body and can be switched between the advanced position and the backward position. When the rotary cam member is located at the advanced position, the tip end of the liquid applicator member is projected out of the tip end opening of the tubular shaft. When the rotary cam member is located at the backward position, the tip end of the liquid applicator member is retracted in the tubular shaft.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a structure which enables liquid in a liquid accommodating tube to be smoothly supplied to a liquid applicator member of a liquid applying tool by pressurizing action which is linked to the operation of a rotary cam mechanism. The liquid applying tool disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 includes a tubular shaft, a liquid accommodating tube movably inserted in the tubular shaft, a rotary cam mechanism for causing the liquid accommodating tube to be moved forward and rearward, a pressurization space defined in the tubular shaft and communicating with an interior of the liquid accommodating tube, and a pusher member (knocking member). In the liquid applying tool, when knocking force is applied to the pusher member to thereby cause the pusher member to be moved forward, a piston which is connected to the pusher member is moved forward and a rotary cam member of the rotary cam mechanism is moved forward to thereby cause the liquid accommodating tube to be moved forward. As the piston is moved forward, it tightly closes the pressurization space to thereby pressurize the pressurization space. Even after the pusher member is released from the knocking force, the piston is adapted to be maintained in the forward position, whereby the pressurization space is maintained in the pressurized state. Thereby, the interior of the liquid accommodating tube which communicates with the pressurization space is pressurized, and liquid accommodated in the liquid accommodating tube can be smoothly supplied to the liquid applicator member with the assistance of the pressurizing action.
However, in the above-mentioned liquid applying tool, a structure which causes the operation of the rotary cam mechanism and the pressurizing action to be linked to each other is required. Therefore, there is a problem that the structure of the liquid applying tool is made complicated.
Moreover, a ballpoint pen having a pressurizing pump mechanism provided in a tubular shaft thereof is disclosed in Patent Literature 2, for example. The pressurizing pump mechanism includes a pressurization chamber communicating with an interior of a liquid accommodating tube inserted in the tubular shaft, an elastic body adapted to be pushed into the pressurizing chamber, a compression spring for causing the elastic body to be biased in a direction to be separated from the pressurizing chamber, and a pusher bar for causing the elastic body to be forcedly moved forward. The pusher bar is inserted in the tubular shaft so as to be partially projected rearward from a rear end opening of the tubular shaft. The ballpoint pen further includes a cap which has an inner ball provided therein and is removably fitted around a tip end portion of the tubular shaft. When the ballpoint pen is used, the cap is removed from the tip end portion of the tubular shaft and then fitted around a rear end portion of the tubular shaft. When the cap is fitted around the rear end portion of the tubular shaft, the inner ball provided in the cap operatively pushes the pusher bar of the pressurizing pump mechanism and maintains the pushed state of the pusher bar, so that the liquid accommodating tube is maintained in a pressurized state.